Handheld or mobile computers are widely used, such as in different field mobility environments. For example, these computing devices may be used by mobile field service and transportation workers to allow different types of mobile operations, such as in-field computing, barcode scanning, and communication with remote external devices, among others. These devices are becoming increasingly more advanced and include additional functionality for use in different operating environment.
These computing devices typically include communication systems configured for operation in a particular area. For example, one or more different antenna arrangements or configurations may be provided for wireless communication using these devices. The antenna configurations may include different shapes or sizes of antenna that are designed to communicate over particular frequency bands. Thus, an antenna optimized for communication in a particular region (e.g., communication using U.S. frequency bands) may not operate well, or at all, in other regions (e.g., communication using European or South American frequency bands).
It is often difficult, and sometimes not possible (such as when an antenna is installed in an assembled housing) to determine whether an improper antenna has been installed within a particular device. For example, due to inexperience or inability to view an installed antenna, determining manufacturing and assembly issues with the antenna can be very challenging, such as when the wrong antenna is installed within a device (e.g., European antenna installed in a device to be used in the U.S.). Without opening the device to visually identify the antenna that is installed, complex and expensive testing equipment, such as Vector Network Analyzers (VNAs) must be used.
Thus, there is needed a way to efficiently and accurately determine the type of antenna installed within a device or other structures within the device without opening the device or using expensive test equipment.